


Kittens Purr

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned and approached Sarah Croydon at the same time.





	Kittens Purr

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned and approached Sarah Croydon at the same time. He viewed her holding a new pet kitten she found by a Salem home a few days ago. ''You're not safe here. The townspeople are superstitious. They'll burn you.'' Charles heard footsteps and attacked a man. The kitten purred.

 

THE END


End file.
